This invention relates to a snorkel tube holder and particularly to a snorkel tube holder that may be adjusted and fastened single handed quickly.
Snorkeling is a popular sport and recreation activity in recent years. A goggle mask is a necessary gear for such activity. FIG. 1 shows a general and conventional goggle mask widely used for snorkeling. It includes a glass A, a snorkel tube B which constitutes a tube member C, a mouth piece D at one end and a top end F, a holder E for holding the tube member C and a clip H attached to the holder E for engaging the snorkel tube B to a strap G of the goggle mask. The holder E usually has a circular opening slightly smaller than the outside perimeter of the tube member C for holding the tube member C securely but also may be moved axially along the tube member C by force to adjust the mouth piece D according to user""s head size (FIG. 2A). It may also have an axial slot to make the adjustment easier (FIG. 2B). Nevertheless, the holder E should make forced contact with the tube member C to prevent the snorkel tube B from slipping from the goggle mask when in use. This forced contact makes the moving and adjustment of the position of the holder E difficult. Users have to use two hands to make the adjustment. It becomes very annoying when users are already diving in the water and finding that the goggle masks do not fit comfortably, or the mouth piece position changed due to some incident such as impact by a rough wave, and users have to use two hands to make adjustment forcefully in the deep water. The tight engagement between the holder E and the tube number C also tends to scrape the tube surface after a number of adjustment of the holder E, and makes the snorkel tube unsightly. All of this beg for improvement.
It is an object of this invention to provide a snorkel tube holder that has a simple structure that may hold the snorkel tube securely without slipping and may also enables a user to change and adjust holder position single-handed quickly, either on land or in water.
The snorkel tube holder according to this invention includes a body integrally made by plastics injection molding. At one side of the body, there is a clip to fasten the strap of the goggle mask. At another side of the body, a pair of curved arms are formed and opposite to each other with a slot formed between them. Each arm has a free end with a stub bending radically outward. The holder has a smaller than outsider perimeter of the snorkel tube so that the holder may engage with the snorkel tube tightly and securely when in use. A user may use two fingers (of one hand) to press the stubs to disengage the holder from the snorkel tube for adjusting the position of the holder on the tube. The adjustment may be done easily and quickly with little effort.